A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ladder accessories, more specifically, a tool and supply bag that can be affixed atop a stepladder.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with ladder accessories. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a ladder accessory that has a frame that supports a box and bag and wherein said frame rests along the top of said stepladder.
The Williams patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,652) discloses a holder for holding tools at the top of a ladder. However, the holder requires clips for securement of the holder to the ladder via a strap as opposed to a frame that slides upon the top of said ladder, and of which further includes a removable box or cooler for further storage.
The McGee patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,854) discloses a tool pouch for mounting to the top of a ladder. However, the tool pouch is not supported via a frame that is draped across the top of the ladder, and of which a removable box is provided for further storage.
The Carty patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,881) discloses another tool holding device that attaches to the top rung of a ladder. However, the tool holder requires straps to secure the tool holder to the top of the ladder, as opposed to a frame that fits atop said ladder and further includes a removable box that can be used for further storage.
The Lage patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,753) discloses a paint can holder for supporting a can of paint at the top rung of a ladder. However, the paint can holder is not suited for providing a plurality of storage compartments for tools and materials. Also, the paint can holder does not mount atop a stepladder via a frame that drapes over the top of said ladder.
The Hardy patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,915) discloses a tool storage device that mounts to the top of a ladder. However, the device mounts atop a ladder via a plurality of straps as opposed to a frame that fits atop said ladder.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a tool and supply bag that rests atop a stepladder via a frame, and of which includes a removable box that can store more items when carrying the supply bag to and from a stepladder. In this regard, the tool and supply bag departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.